1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lead frame for use in packages for mounting semiconductor elements. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a lead frame used in a quad flat non-leaded package, to a method of manufacturing the lead frame, and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using the lead frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor package typically comprises a substrate, a first chip, and a second chip. The first chip is disposed on the substrate and the second chip is disposed on the first chip; that is, the first chip is sandwiched between the substrate and the second chip. However, the semiconductor chip package has a large volume, and is thus not in line with the development of miniaturized electronic products.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.